Hurting
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Sequel to It Began With Rain. Greg has concealed his injury from the rest of the team. When an argument breaks out, Greg's injury is discovered, and it lands him in the hospital. How will the team react when they find out how serious it is? Sandle.
1. Hidden Scars

**Disclaimer: The guy asks, "csiwolfe08, do you own this story?" So I say, "No!" J**

Hidden Scars

Three days had passed since the storm, drenching everything. Greg had been at Sara's the whole time, and enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey, babe, wake up," Greg said softly to Sara. Sitting on the bed next to Sara, he lightly brushed her cheek. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair as she stirred.

"Morning," she replied with a sleepy smile. Greg bent down to kiss her, and she pulled him into a hug. Their moment was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Sara's phone.

"Man, I guess the phones are good now," Greg groaned as he sat up.

"I wonder who it is," Sara said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sara?" _It was Grissom.

"Grissom?" Sara asked. Greg frowned.

_"Sara, are you ok? That storm did a lot of damage."_

"Yes, I'm fine," Sara rolled her eyes. Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

_"Good. Do you know where Greg is? I can't reach him."_

"Um, yeah. I talked to him this morning," Sara lied. Greg muffled his laughter into the pillow next to him. Sara smiled.

_"Ok, well, I need you two to come in. We've got cases to work. Be careful on the roads." _Then he hung up.

Sara hung up the phone and groaned. "Grissom wants us in the lab," she told Greg.

"I'd rather stay here with you," Greg whined as he kissed Sara. She smiled.

"Me too. Well, I guess we should get dressed and go," Sara said as she got up. She began to dress in one corner of the room while Greg took the other. "So how are you feeling? It's been three days since your fall."

"Good, it doesn't hurt anymore," Greg said. He frowned to himself, he knew it was a lie. The pain was worse now, and it killed him to make any fast movements. He tried keeping it hidden from Sara so she wouldn't worry. He slowly took off his night shirt and replaced it with another clean shirt. He stopped for a second and looked at his stomach. There was a very large bruise, and it was deep black and blue. It hurt horribly when he touched it. Wincing, he pulled his shirt back down and turned to face Sara.

"Are we ready?" she asked as she approached Greg and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yup," Greg answered. He pulled Sara close to him, wincing when she hugged his waist too hard.

"Let's go then," she said. They walked out the door hand in hand.

Everybody was rushing at the lab, and by the looks of it, every single person was there. Greg and Sara made their way to the break room where they were to meet the others. They entered and found everybody waiting for them.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can get to our scenes," Grissom said. He handed out slips of paper to the rest of the team. "Warrick and Catherine, you two are with me. A body was found outside a convenient store early this morning. Greg, Sara and Nick, another dead body found in an alley on 53rd this morning." Grissom handed the paper to Sara, taking an extra minute to stare at her. He broke his gaze when Greg cleared his throat. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's get started."

At the scene, Greg searched for prints and trace evidence, Sara processed the body, and Nick photographed.

"What do think happened?" Nick asked as he stopped taking pictures for a moment.

"Well, it looks like our vic was attempted to run away from her attacker," Sara said as she looked at the dead girl on the ground. "There's also no blood pool."

"That could mean she was stabbed somewhere else and carried here," Greg said.

"Exactly," Sara looked at Greg, then blushed when he smiled at her. Nick looked at the two, confused.

"Ok, well, it fits so far, I guess," Nick said, still dumbfounded. He went back to taking pictures. He eventually worked his way over to where Greg was processing. "So, you and Sara?" he asked, looking at Greg with a smile.

"How did you guess?" Greg asked, returning the smile.

"I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other all morning," Nick stated. "It's obvious."

"Well, Captain Obvious, it's true," Greg said with a small laugh.

"Haha," Nick said. He playfully poked Greg in the side, frowning when Greg winced. "Are you ok, Greg?" he asked, concerned. It drew Sara's attention.

"Yeah, I just bruised myself a little, that's all," Greg replied. "Let's say I took a little tumble."

"Hardly little, Greg, it was my roof," Sara interjected as she walked over to the guys.

"What were you doing on Sara's roof?" Nick asked, a little surprised.

"My satellite dish was down, so I called Greg to fix it," Sara said. She seated herself next to Greg and put an arm around him.

"The rain got really hard, then I slid and fell off," Greg added. "It's really not bad."

"Let me see it," Nick said.

"See what?" Greg inched closer to Sara.

"The bruise," Nick looked at Greg expectantly.

Greg sighed, he knew he couldn't hide it forever. "Fine," he moaned. He stood up and slowly lifted his shirt. He put the shirt back down when Sara and Nick gasped.

"Greg, that looks serious, you should go to the hospital," Nick said, truly concerned.

"It doesn't hurt!" Greg exclaimed with a small smile. He couldn't stand lying, but he felt the need to. Nick and Sara looked at him for a few more seconds before giving in.

"If you say so, but please take it easy," Nick said as he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I promise, I'll be careful," Greg said. Smiling, he put everything that he had bagged into the SUV and waited for the other two. Once in the car, Greg frowned to himself, hoping the others would keep it quiet around the lab.

_One chapter done, who knows how many to go. A quick preview. Nick and Warrick have a small argument which leads to the discovery of Greg's injury, landing Greg in the hospital. Keep reading!_


	2. Painful Discovery

-1Painful Discovery

Two days had passed since Nick found out about Greg's injury. Even though he promised to keep it secret from the rest of the team, he kept a constant eye on Greg to make sure he was ok.

"How are you holding up?" Nick asked Greg. He settled down next to him on the couch in the break room.

"Good," Greg lied. He sipped his coffee as Nick watched him for a moment. They both looked up when Grissom came in the door.

"Guys, we have another case," Grissom said. "The whole team is on this one. Three people found dead in their home on Palm Avenue."

"Right, we're coming," Nick said as Grissom walked out. He watched as Greg winced while slowly getting off the couch.

"It's nothing, Nick," Greg said as he caught up to Nick. He obviously knew what the man was thinking.

Once everyone was at the scene, they gathered in the living room to see the bodies. It was obviously the family. A man and a woman, shot to death. Then there was their little girl, strangled. Sara shook her head as she photographed.

"Hey, Warrick, Greg, there's more stuff out here," Nick called from the back yard. "The girl might have been dragged in. There's signs of a struggle." Nick pointed to a broken toy on the ground and a small table that was knocked over by the large pool.

"The parents we're killed in the living room," Warrick said. "The girl had her swimsuit on. Who would leave their kid in the pool without watching?"

"Some people are just careless," Greg stated as he looked at the pool. He was amazed at it's size. It was very large, and it was at least twenty feet deep. His thoughts were interrupted when Warrick's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Warrick answered. "Oh, hi, Tina. No, I'm at work. What do you mean! You know I'm busy! This isn't a good time, I'll call you later!" Warrick snapped the phone shut in an angry fashion.

"Trouble with the wife?" Nick asked as he examined the perimeter of the pool.

"Just stay out of it, alright?" Warrick snapped. Nick looked up, obviously angered by his comment.

"Look, man, it was a question! Just because it's been happening for some time doesn't mean you have to get all snappy now!" Nick snapped back. Greg kept his distance as Warrick approached Nick.

"Some time? What is that supposed to mean!" Warrick snapped. He lightly pushed Nick. This set him off.

"Tina has been calling you for two weeks while you were on the job to complain," Nick said. He pushed Warrick back, a little harder. "Don't you think it's time to tell her to wait until after hours?"

"I'll deal with my own family problems, got it!" Warrick shoved Nick, who shoved back. Then they really started fighting.

"Guys, cut it out!" Greg yelled as he watched the two hit each other. He hesitated for a moment before approaching them, he had never tried to break up a fight before. "Stop!" Greg shouted as he tried breaking the two up.

"Get outta here!" Warrick yelled as he shoved Greg away. Not noticing Greg gasping for air, he continued hitting at Nick.

"Please, stop!" Greg gasped, now standing directly behind Nick.

"It's probably your fault anyway!" Nick snapped at Warrick.

"Is not!" Warrick yelled back. He shoved Nick, hard, and sent him crashing into Greg.

"Ow!" Greg exclaimed, stumbling backwards. Nick had crashed into him, hard, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air and watched the two men continue to fight. "Uhh, it hurts," Greg cried to himself as he clutched his throbbing stomach. Suddenly his knees buckled and he collapsed, right into the pool. Greg couldn't bring himself to the surface, the weight of his wet clothes slowly dragging him down. He couldn't move, because it hurt too much. Struggling for air, Greg looked up as he slowly sank to the bottom of the pool. Then he blacked out.

"What's the commotion? Nick! Warrick! Cut it out!" Grissom yelled as he ran into the back yard. He separated the two men and yanked them into the house. "What were you doing! This is a crime scene! You could have damaged evidence!" Grissom glared at the two men.

"Sorry, Griss," Nick said as he looked at Warrick.

"We just had a little disagreement," Warrick said.

"Well, it waits until after hours," Grissom said.

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked, out of the blue.

"He's right…where did he go?" Nick said as he looked at the back yard.

"He was right behind us," Warrick said, looking at Nick with a puzzled expression.

"We were fighting and he tried to break us up," Nick said. "Then Warrick shoved me into him and then…" Nick froze and went pale. Suddenly looking down at the pool, he saw the water rippling. "Oh my god! Greg!" he shouted as he ran to the backyard, closely followed by the rest.

"Oh my god, down there!" Catherine pointed to the bottom of the pool. Before she could say another word, Warrick and Nick dove in.

The two men struggled to get Greg out of the water, the weight of their wet clothes was weighing all three of them down. They finally got him to the surface.

"Oh, Greg!" Sara cried as she proceeded to pull Greg out of the water. She was helped by Grissom and Catherine.

"He's not breathing!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"He needs CPR! Call an ambulance!" Sara exclaimed. Catherine ripped her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911 as Sara yanked Greg's shirt off. Once the call was over, everybody looked at Greg. They gasped when they saw the huge bruise on his stomach.

"What happened to him?" Grissom asked as he watched Sara giving Greg CPR.

"He had an accident," Nick said. "He was fixing Sara's satellite dish when he fell off the roof. He won't go to the hospital, says he fine." He looked at his young friend with worry.

Greg suddenly coughed and spit out some water. Sara had managed to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut again in pain. Clutching his stomach, he moaned and rolled onto his side. Sara rubbed his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

"Greg, buddy, are you ok?" Warrick asked. He frowned when Greg shook his head.

"It hurts so bad!" Greg cried as Sara wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew I should have taken him to the hospital days ago," Sara said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He'll be ok," Catherine said as she put her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Oh god, I hope so," Sara cried. She hugged Greg close to her until the ambulance finally arrived.

_Ok, let me know what you think so far. Preview for the next chapter: At the hospital, the team finds out just how dangerous Greg's injury is, and what the possible outcomes are._


	3. Danger

-1Danger

Greg was rushed to the hospital, Sara riding in the ambulance with him. She held his hand tightly and ran her other hand through his hair. He was crying and struggling for air, also shivering because he was wet.

"Sara?" Greg choked out through tears.

"What is it, love?" Sara asked quietly. She leaned closer to Greg in hopes of calming him down.

"If I…don't make it..please, please tell Nick and…and Warrick I said thanks," Greg replied as he held Sara's hand tighter.

"You're going to be fine, Greg," Sara said. "But, yes, I promise." She leaned her head up against his as he cried in pain. _Please hurry so he'll be ok_.

The others arrived at the hospital shortly after Greg was wheeled into the ER. They found Sara sitting on a chair outside the doors to the ER room. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Sara, are you ok?" Catherine asked as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know," Sara said, her eyes filling with tears. She looked at Catherine. "They won't tell me what's wrong with him, if it's serious or not! Catherine, this is my fault, I should have brought him here days ago." Sara began to cry as Catherine pulled her into a hug.

"No, honey, this isn't your fault. It was just an accident, that's all," Catherine said, trying to calm down Sara.

Nick walked away a couple feet and faced Warrick. "This is our fault too," Nick said, quietly.

"Yeah, if we weren't so stupid Greg might be ok right now," Warrick said sadly. Nick put an arm on his shoulder. "Sorry about my outburst earlier, Nick. I guess it caused a lot ore damage than I wanted it to."

"I'm sorry too," Nick said with a smile. "Maybe we should have listened when Greg tried to stop us." He frowned and looked over at Sara, who was crying uncontrollably in Catherine's arms. He looked to the other end of the hallway when Brass and Sophia entered.

"How's he holding up?" Brass asked Grissom.

"We don't know yet," Grissom told him. "The doctors won't tell us anything."

"How did this happen?" Sophia asked.

"Greg fell off a roof trying to fix a satellite," Grissom explained. "He hurt himself, but refused to be taken to the hospital. There was an argument before and Greg got caught in the crossfire. He got hurt again, really bad, and ended up here."

"Does that explain why Nick and Warrick are wet?" Brass said as he eyed the two men curiously.

"Yeah," Grissom said. He took Sophia's hand and led her over to the corner.

"So I guess later on after this you can come to my place?" Sophia asked in a hushed voice. Sara still heard it, and she looked over at the two.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Grissom said, laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sara couldn't believe it. Greg was in the ER possibly fighting for his life, and here were these two flirting like a couple of teenagers. Her thoughts were broken when the doctor stepped out of the room. Sara was the first to the door.

"How is he?" Sara asked impatiently as the others gathered around.

"I'm sorry you have to here this, but the injuries Mr. Sanders have are quite dangerous to his life right now," the doctor said. "He's in surgery."

"What happened?" Nick asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Mr. Sanders has a couple broken ribs, nothing too serious there," the doctor started. "But he also has a lacerated bowel-peritonitis, and his liver has suffered heavy damage along with one of his kidneys." The doctor looked as the expressions on their faces turned from worry to shock.

"Is..is he..going to live?" Sara asked, swallowing back tears. She looked hopefully as the doctor sighed.

"We don't know yet," the doctor said. "It all depends. If he makes it alive out of surgery.."

"If?" Warrick asked. "You mean he might not?"

"No, he might not," the doctor said. "If he does, he'll be loads of pain, and there is a possibility that he could go into a coma. If he does, he might no ever wake up from it."

"How long will the surgery take?" Nick asked. He was now staring at the ground, desperately holding back tears.

"A couple hours," the doctor said. "You all should probably go home and get some rest. We'll call you when we're done."

"I'm staying here," Sara said instantly. "I'm not leaving Greg, not now."

"We're all going to stay here, doctor," Grissom replied. "Greg needs our support."

The doctor nodded. "As you wish." He turned and went back into the ER. The rest stood in place for a few moments, still taking in everything they had just heard.

"Greg, what did you do?" Grissom asked himself as he walked around the hallway.

"Too young," Brass said as he rubbed his forehead. Sophia stared at the wall and nodded her head.

"Sara, he'll get through this," Catherine said as she put an arm around Sara. She lead her to the chair and sat her down again.

"God, I hope so," Sara said. "He doesn't deserve any of this, he's too good for it. Why him?"

"It happens to the best people, even," Catherine replied.

He others nodded and paced the hallways, waiting for the results of Greg's surgery.

_"Sara?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Yeah, but I loved you first," he smiled and she laughed. He rolled over and kissed her passionately._

_"Don't ever leave me, I couldn't take it." _

_"I'll always be here."_

"Sara? Sara wake up," Grissom said as he shook her lightly.

"Hmm?" she replied as she sat up. She looked around, wondering how she managed to get from her chair to the couch in the waiting area. She looked up at Grissom. "Did they find out about Greg yet?"

"No, I um, I wanted to talk to you," Grissom said as he seated himself next to her.

"We have nothing to talk about," Sara replied coldly.

"Yes, we do, we need to fix things," Grissom said. "I want you back."

"What!" Sara looked at him in shock.

"I want you back. I realized I made a mistake and I have to fix it," he said. He took her hand in his. "So, come back to me?"

Sara jerked her hand out of his. "No, I don't want anything to do with you!" she snapped. "Are you nuts! Greg's in there fighting for his life, and all you can think about is asking me out! Why don't you go back to Sophia?"

"You love Greg, don't you?" Grissom asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Yes, yes I do," Sara said matter-of-factly. "And when he gets out of here, I'm moving in with him. We already made the plans. We might even get married!"

Grissom looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at Sara. "So you're telling me I lost you to him?"

"Yes."

"What if he doesn't make it, Sara? What if he dies? Then what will you do?" He got up and walked away, leaving her dumfounded on the couch.

"He'll be fine," she said under her breath. She jumped slightly when the doctor came out of the ER. "Doctor? How is Greg?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor frowned. "He made it through the surgery, but we lost him in a coma."

Sara suddenly felt sick. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She just wanted to see Greg.

"Can..can I see him now?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, you may, he needs all the support he can get right now," the doctor said. He was just about to lead Sara into the room when a nurse came barreling through the door.

"Doctor! It's Sanders!" she shouted. Sara and the rest of the team froze in place.

"What's happening?" the doctor asked frantically.

"We're losing him."

_Oh, I'm driving myself nuts with the suspense. Preview: the next chapter decides weather or not Greg will live. I want to give some thanks to Mocha Addict and El Gringo Loco for giving me some ideas for this story. Thanks! And keep reading! _


	4. Me or Him

-1Me or Him

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as he shocked Greg again. The flat line refused to change. "Again…clear!" the doctor shocked him again.

"I can' believe this is happening," Nick said. He watched through the large window as the doctors tried desperately to revive Greg.

"He has to pull through, he just has to," Warrick said. His hands were on the glass, as if he was trying to push something back. He looked over to Catherine, who was holding a sobbing Sara.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted again. He shocked Greg again, and almost fell on the floor when Greg began choking.

"Oh, thank God!" Sophia said, covering her face with her hands.

"He made it," Nick said, leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, and tried desperately to hold back tears. He looked over at Sara, who had calmed down and was looking in the window.

The doctor came out into the hallway once more, a look of relief on his face. "Well, we saved him. He's still in a coma, but we stabilized him for now."

"Can we see him now?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but preferably only one at a time," the doctor said. After that, he walked back into the room.

"Sara, you go first," Catherine said. "He needs you the most right now." She sighed as Sara walked into the room.

Once in the room, Sara sat down in a chair next to Greg's bed. She looked sadly at his limp body, it was connected to more machines than she wanted to count. She immediately took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "Hey, Greg, it's me. You need to be ok so you can come home." She squeezed his hand tighter as she held back tears. "I love you, and I'm gonna be here when you wake up, you hear me?"

The whole team eventually got their turns to see Greg, Nick and Warrick being the last two.

"Greg, you gotta get through this, ok?" Warrick said as he lightly shook the younger man's shoulder. A small tear escaped his eye as he stared at Greg's weak body. "We need you. I'm sorry Nick and I got you hurt again, we didn't mean to."

Out in the waiting room, Sara was sitting on the sofa waiting to go back in with Greg. She had decided that she would stay until he woke up. She knew it could be days, weeks, even months, but she was going to stay right by his side. Lost in her thoughts, she looked up when Grissom sat down beside her. "What do you want?" she asked, turning her head in disgust.

"I want you to choose," Grissom said flatly. "Greg's in a coma, and he might not wake up. You shouldn't be lonely, so I want you to choose. Me or him."

"Grissom, I don't know what's in your mind thinking I would come back to you!" Sara exclaimed, standing. She noticed that Sophia and Catherine looked over at the two. "I love Greg, and he loves me! Much more than you ever could!"

"But Greg is.."

"It doesn't matter! I still love him and I'm going to keep loving him!" Sara snapped. She was beginning to tear up.

"Sara, I.."

"Grissom, I think she made herself clear," Catherine stated softly. "Please, don't upset her more than she already is." She took Sara and led her away from Grissom. "Everybody is done now, so if you want to go back in with Greg you can," she said to Sara.

"Thank you," Sara said, wiping away tears. She briefly hugged Catherine, then went back into Greg's room. Sitting back in the chair, she once again took Greg's hand in hers and held it tightly. She looked over Greg, wishing he would be ok. All she wanted to do was hug and kiss him forever, and never let go of him. Laying her head down on the bed, she brushed her hand lightly over his cheek. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Ok, so I'm thinking two more chapters. Preview: Will Greg wake up? Ok, not much of a preview, but you get it._


	5. Moving In

-1Moving In

It had been two weeks since Greg had gone into a coma. The rest of the team had finally forced Sara to leave the hospital after three days, and only go back once she had some rest. She continued to go every day, and stay until visiting hours were over.

"Sara?" Nick said as he opened the door to Greg's room. He noticed Sara in her usual chair by the bed, Greg's hand held tightly in hers. Smiling a little, he walked over and gently shook Sara awake. "Sara?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and yawned.

"I think you should go home now and get some rest," Nick said. He rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"But visiting hours aren't over yet," she stated. She tried to force back another yawn, but failed.

"You go home and rest, I'll stay here with Greg," Nick said. He looked at Greg. "We need a little guy to guy talk."

Sara smiled slightly, then finally agreed. She bent over and kissed Greg lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. Nick smiled after her as she left, then took Sara's chair next to Greg. "Well, buddy, we have some catching up to do," Nick said with a grin.

Once at home, Sara put on her pajamas and crashed in bed. She couldn't fall asleep just yet, so she lay there and though about Greg. The past two weeks had been the hardest on her, she just couldn't stand seeing Greg so weak and helpless. She thought about all the people she had seen there when she was with Greg. The team visited frequently, sitting with Greg and telling him stories about what was going on at the lab. Even Hodges and Eklie had visited, a little teary eyed. She was really surprised when Eklie approached her and told her that if she needed any personal days, she could take them. She guessed that news of her relationship with Greg had spread through the whole lab now, and everybody was offering their support. Her thoughts were broken when there was a knock on her door. Putting on her robe, she went to see who it was. Slightly perturbed, she noticed it was Grissom.

"Now what do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"I, um, I came to apologize," Grissom said, sheepishly.

"Huh?" Sara asked, slightly taken aback by his statement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was a jerk," Grissom replied. "I visited Greg earlier when you were asleep by his bed. I noticed you holding his hand. That's when I realized that no matter how hard I try, I just can't compete with Greg. He makes you so much happier than I ever could." Grissom finished his sentence, then stared at Sara's shocked expression.

"I, uh, thanks," she replied. "Thanks a lot Grissom, I'm really glad we can have your support too." She smiled slightly.

"So, I heard you two are moving in together," Grissom said, sounding a little more enthusiastic.

"Yes, why?" Sara asked, confused.

"Well, when Greg gets home, you want to be right there to help him, right?" Grissom asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I think we can help with that," Grissom said. He moved aside so Sara could see past him. She noticed Warrick and Catherine in the driveway, along with two trucks.

"Grissom? What's going on?" Sara asked.

"We're here to help you move in, pack your things," Grissom stated with a smile. He watched Sara smile, then tear up.

"You guys are so sweet!" she exclaimed through tears as Warrick and Catherine came up to her door.

"It's the least we could do," Warrick said. "We all know about you two, and we think it would be best."

"Oh, thank you," Sara said as she hugged everyone in the group. She led them into her house where they began packing. Warrick and Grissom taking kitchen appliances and other things, while Sara and Catherine pack her clothes and other things. Sara picked up a small picture frame she had on her bedside table, tearing up slightly as she looked at the picture. It was her and Greg. When Greg was stuck at her house during the storm, he managed to somehow find her digital camera. Insisting on being goofy, he squashed up against Sara and took the picture himself. She remembered how after the picture was taken, Greg started a tickle fight, which led to a make out session on her couch. She smiled at the thought, then frowned when she wondered how much pain Greg must have been in. He had been hiding it. A small tear escaped her eye and hit the picture frame, catching Catherine's attention.

"That's a nice picture," Catherine said with a smile. She put her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Greg took it," Sara said, smiling through tears. She sighed and hugged the picture to her chest. "He has to get better, Cath, I don't know what I'll do without him."

"He'll be fine, it's Greg," Catherine said as she patted Sara's back. "He's a fighter, he pulled through the lab explosion, remember?"

Sara nodded and wiped away tears. She looked up when Warrick came in the room.

"Are we ready?" he asked. The two women followed him out the door and to their cars. After all of Sara's things were loaded into the trucks, then started off for Greg's house.

Sara had forgotten how nice Greg's house was, she had only been there once to drop off some paperwork. She was surprised to see he had taken down a lot of his band posters, except for a few big favorites. He had also painted several rooms of the house. There was a full size bed in his bedroom.

"You're gonna need a bigger one of those," Warrick joked, pointing at the bed. He smiled when Sara laughed slightly.

"He's definitely still slightly crazy Greg, though," Catherine said, taking interest in a STYX poster on one of the bedroom walls. "I've never heard of these guys."

"Are you nuts! They're awesome!" Sara piped up. She blushed slightly when the others stared at her. "Um, you know, 70s. It was a good decade for music." She drew circles on the floor with her toe.

"Yup, Greg's corrupted her mind already," Warrick joked, earning a small punch in the arm from Sara. She jumped slightly when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Sara? It's Nick."_

"Nick? What's wrong? Is it Greg?" Sara asked frantically.

_"Calm down. Good news, come to hospital. They said he should be waking up in a few hours."_

"Oh, great! Thank you Nick!" Sara hung up and looked excitedly at the other. "He's waking up!"

_Two more chapters! I like reviews, they make me happy. Jut for info, STYX is an awesome band, my favorite! Gimme a hoo-rah if you like their music. If you don't know them, shame on you, go buy their music! Luv ya'll! _


	6. Awake

-1Awake

"Come on, Greg, wake up now," Sara said quietly as she held Greg's hand. She had been sitting for two hours, but Greg still wasn't awake. The rest of the team sat in the waiting room, leaving Sara alone with Greg.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Nick asked.

"He might be in some pain, but if he's waking up that's a good sign," Catherine said. She looked impatiently at the door.

In the room, Sara sat and ran her hand through Greg's hair. She watched his face, and it seemed like he was making no signs of waking up. Sighing, she put her head down on the bed. "Greg, I know this has been hard, but we all really miss you and you need to wake up now. Grissom and Warrick and Catherine helped me move my stuff to your house, so we can live together, just like we talked about." She swallowed back tears and held his hand tighter. "I love you so much, I just want you to be ok." She softly began to cry, until she felt something. She jerked her head up and looked at Greg, swearing she felt him squeeze her hand. She realized she was right when he began to move his head.

"Uuhhhgg, Sar..Sara?" Greg asked weakly. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her, a small smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey, there," Sara said happily, tears rolling down her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he replied weakly. "Wh-what happened? How long…have I been..here?"

"Your injury was more serious than we thought," Sara answered. "You had an accident at the crime scene, and you had to come here. They did surgery, and you went into a coma. You've been in one for two weeks."

"Oh," Greg said. He tried to shift in bed, but winced and whimpered when pain shot through his stomach. He lay back down and put a hand on his stomach. "Was it…really bad?"

"They lost you once, but got you back pretty quickly," Sara said. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Greg smiled tiredly at her. "Me..too."

"Greggo! You're awake!" Nick exclaimed as he barreled through the door. He was followed by the rest of the team and the doctor.

"Hey guys," he said as the rest of the team welcomed him back. He clung to Sara's hand the whole time.

"Alright, everybody clear out so I can male sure Mr. Sanders isn't playing any games with us," the doctor said, pushing through the crowd. After some complaints, everyone had left except Sara.

"Please…don't go," Greg said, squeezing Sara's hand tightly.

Smiling, Sara leaned over and kissed Greg. "I'll be right outside the door," she said. She left when Greg nodded. Walking out the door, she noticed everybody was excited and happy.

"I'm so glad he's gonna be ok," Nick said.

"Let's just hope he forgives us for knocking him in the pool," Warrick joked. The two men laughed. Sara smiled as Catherine walked over.

"When he gets outta here, if you two need help with anything, let me know," she said.

"Thanks," Sara said, tears of joy now in her eyes. She smiled slightly when Grissom came over.

"When Greg gets out, you're on paid leave until he can come back, ok?" Grissom said.

"Thank you Grissom," Sara said, happily. Grissom nodded and walked away. She looked up again when the doctor came out.

"Well, we can release him in two days, due to the coma he's almost completely healed," the doctor said. "He's still a little woozy from the morphine, but he should be his normal self in about a week."

"Great," Nick said, overjoyed.

"Can I go back in now?" Sara asked excitedly. She smiled when the doctor nodded. Entering the room again, she found that Greg had managed to get in a sitting position on the bed. He looked up and smiled when she came in.

"I'm out in two days?" he asked, a little more awake this time.

"Yes, then we can go home," Sara answered, happily. She sat on the bed next to Greg and wrapped him in a hug.

"We live together now, right?" he asked, hugging her back at the best of his abilities.

"Yep, I'm all moved in," she said. "But we need to do something about that STYX poster."

"But they're my favorite band!" Greg whined playfully.

"Well, we need to put it where people will actually see it," Sara said, smiling. She laughed when Greg grinned widely.

"I love you," he said. He was starting to fall asleep again.

"I love you too," Sara answered. Greg looked at her once more before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I loved you first," he grinned. Then he fast asleep in Sara's arms.

_One more chapter! Greg and Sara go home, and might they have some interesting news for the rest of the team?_


	7. Home Sweet Home

-1Home Sweet Home

Two days later, Greg got to go home. As everyone gathered in the SUV, Sara got Greg in the passenger seat while she would drive.

"I'm glad you get to go home now," Nick piped up from the back.

"Yeah, but you're not off the hook for knocking me in the pool," Greg said with a laugh. Nick laughed as well.

"Warrick, what are you singing?" Catherine asked when she heard Warrick humming an unfamiliar tune. Before he could answer, Greg shouted out the name of the song.

"Ooohh! Crystal Ball!" he exclaimed, earning some laughs and a confused look from Catherine. He turned around slightly in his seat so he could face Warrick. "When did you start listening to STYX?" he asked.

"After I saw that poster in your room," Warrick said. "I got an album and I really liked it. Your taste in music isn't so crazy after all."

"Why thank you, Warrick," Greg said, happily. He looked back to Nick. "He's off the hook, what do you got?"

"What!" Nick whined from the back. "I know some songs."

"Name three," Warrick joked.

"Well, uhh…"

"I thought so," Greg grinned. He turned back around for the remainder of the ride home. He reached for Sara's free hand and held it while she drove with the other. He listened to the various conversations in the back. Warrick and Nick were back and forth about songs. Grissom was trying to read and at the same time listen to Catherine, who was muttering something about buying an album. Greg smiled as they pulled into his driveway.

Once everyone was in the house, Greg made himself comfortable on the couch. After getting everybody some drinks, Sara stood in the center of the room.

"I have an announcement," she said excitedly. She smiled as everyone turned to listen. "I wanted to tell everyone when we were all together and Greg was better."

"What is it?" a defeated looking Nick asked from his chair.

"Well, you know how Greg was stuck at my house during the storm, and we spent time together? Well," she turned to Greg and took his hands in hers. "Greg?"

"Yes?"

"I'm having a baby," she said excitedly. She laughed when Greg's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. He got a few laughs as he tried to scramble off the couch. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sara and hugged her close. "I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a daddy! This is the best news ever!"

"Well, congrats, you two," Catherine said, joyfully.

"Well, Greg, aren't you forgetting something?" Nick asked? He smiled when Greg grinned like an idiot.

"No, I haven't," Greg relied. He looked at Sara. "Hold on for a sec." He scrambled out of the room, closely followed by Nick.

"What are those two up to?" Warrick wondered. He looked at Nick suspiciously as the two men entered the room again.

"Sara, I was gonna wait, but this is as good a time as any," Greg said. He got down on one knee in front of Sara.

"Greg?" Sara asked, surprised beyond belief.

"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" Greg asked. He pulled out a box and opened it, showing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Oh my god, Greg! Yes!" She put the ring on her finger as Greg got back up, then she hugged him tightly.

"How did you get that!" Warrick stated, shocked. Nick laughed at his expression.

"I had Nick pick it up for me," Greg said over Sara's shoulder.

"So I'm off the hook now too, haha!" Nick said, sticking his tongue out at Warrick.

"Hmm," Warrick smiled slightly, shaking his head.

A little later after everyone had congratulated the two on their news and left, Greg pulled Sara into a close embrace. "This is what I always wanted," Greg said as he kissed Sara.

"Me too, she said, hugging him tightly. She yawned and Greg smiled.

"I think it's sleepy time," Greg joked, making Sara laugh a little. She nodded and followed him into the bedroom.

"What are we doing about that?" Greg asked, pointing at the bed. "You think we need a bigger one?"

Sara kissed him passionately, then looked into his eyes. "Nah!" she laughed. They settled into the bed and huddled close to each other. Smiling, and wrapped in Greg's arms, Sara was soon fast asleep. Greg looked down at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead lightly. With a smile on his face, he fell asleep too, dreaming of Sara.

END

_All done! If ya'll were wondering, here's the lyrics to "Crystal Ball" from STYX. Thanks for reading!_

I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line  
I used to think that everything was fine  
Sometimes I'd like to sit and gaze for days through sleepless dreams  
All alone and trapped in time  
All alone and trapped in time

I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me  
Or am I even in it's mind at all  
Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball

Tell me, tell me where I'm going  
I don't know where I've been  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
And then tell me again  
My heart is breaking, my body's aching  
And I don't know where to go  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
I've just got to know

Crystal ball  
There's so many things I need to know  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I've got to know  
Crystal ball


End file.
